PSO-1 Scope
}} The PSO-1 Scope is a Russian Telescopic Sight, available for the Dragunov SVU, SKS, AS VAL, SR-3M, VSS Vintorez, Mosin Nagant, and Obrez. It is unlocked by default, barring the SKS and Mosin Nagant, which require 2000 kills and 500 kills respectively. Apart from the default unlock, this attachment can be purchased with credits (CR). History The PSO-1 (Прицел Снайперский Оптический, Pritsel Snaipersky Optichesky, "Optical Sniper Sight"), is a telescopic scope manufactured by the Novosibirsk instrument-making factory in Russia. It was designed specifically for the SVD as a telescopic sight for military designated marksman roles. However, it is used on other rifles such as the VSS and VSK-94.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PSO-1 At the time of its introduction in 1964, it was considered the most advanced telescopic scopes ever designed for a mass-production rifle. It has a 4x power magnification. The current version of the sight is the PSO-1M2. Model The model in-game is a PSO-1. The reticle is the default PSO-1 reticle, but colored green. In-Game ''General Information The PSO-1 serves an immediate alternative to a weapon's iron sights, excluding the SKS and Mosin Nagant. In the SVU's case, it serves as an alternative to the default scope. The PSO-1 is an unique telescopic sight. Unlike most telescopic sights which have a fairly high magnifciation level, it sports a magnification level of 4.0x, close to that of the ACOG Scope's 3.8x, and being the lowest of any telescopic sight in-game. Being a telescopic sight, it possesses the sniper scope mechanic; blacking out the peripheral vision. This results in the user experiencing tunnel vision, unlike with medium-powered optics such as the M145 or C79, which do not possess the sniper scope mechanic. This results in the PSO-1 greatly hindering the close-quarters capabilities of a weapon. However, the reticle of the PSO-1 is more precise than similar magnification-level optics. Compared to higher-powered telescopic sights, such as the VCOG 6x Scope or the default scopes, the PSO-1 sports a wider field-of-view (FOV), allowing a user to see more of their surroundings at the cost of the higher magnifciation with the aforementioned high-powered optics. It also has a faster aim-down-sights (ADS) time than other telescopic sights. 'Usage & Tactics' Generally speaking, the PSO-1's lower magnifciation level means the optic is suited towards medium-range, although with each weapon it will serve in a somewhat different role - each weapon performing differently and having access to different attachments. The lower magnification of 4.0x is better for medium-range engagements, however, compared to similar magnification level optics such as the ACOG Scope or M145, it is less versatile, as the loss in peripheral vision worsens the user's ability to react quickly in close-quarters-combat (CQC). The reticle of the PSO-1 is quite precise, allowing for more accurate shot placement, and additionally allows for easier calculation of bullet trajectory. The green color of the reticle also makes it better suited for night-time environments, providing better contrast compared to other reticles. In comparison to higher-powered scopes such as the VCOG 6x Scope, the PSO-1's better FOV allows for a much better view of a user's surroundings, having less tunnel vision than the high-powered optics. Its faster ADS time and better target acquisition for medium-range engagements compared to the VCOG and default scopes results in a fairly precise scope for those seeking a more aggressive option. For the Dragunov SVU, it allows the weapon to be used more aggressively compared to the default scope. The high damage up close, coupled with the medium-powered optic is a powerful combination for a quick-paced marksman, although it hinders the SVU's ability to compete at longer ranges against weapons like the Dragunov SVDS, the SCAR SSR and sniper rifles given its lower magnification. Some who wish to retain their peripheral vision may be inclined to use optics such as the M145, but they lack the better precision of the PSO-1. For the VSS, the PSO-1 allows the weapon to play more akin to a traditional marksman role, offering better medium-range capabilities - much better target acquisition at longer distances - at the cost of peripheral vision and better CQC performance. It is recommended to use the semi-automatic firemode when using the scope except in dire circumstances, as the harsh recoil whilst ADS will make it extremely hard to track targets and fire follow-up shots. If a user is strictly using the VSS in CQC, than an optic such as the Coyote Sight would be a better choice. However, given the versatility of the VSS, using the PSO-1 in conjunction with a Canted Sight would increase this trait, as it gives the user the ability to compete at close and medium ranges with relative ease via switching between optics. For the AS VAL and SR-3M, the scope serves as more precise alternative to other medium-powered optics, albeit at the cost of no peripheral vision and exacerbated recoil. Tap-firing is essential in order to the use the scope effectively. Given the high minimum damage of both weapons, it is possible to use the PSO-1 in conjunction with a Canted Sight to provide a more versatile set up. However, the worse muzzle velocity of both weapons and high recoil make medium-ranged engagements difficult to perform well in. These weapons are generally suited to CQC, and so an optic such as the Kobra Sight is more viable. For the SKS, it serves as a medium-range alternative to the VCOG and a more precision-focused medium-range optic than the likes of the ACOG or M145. The high damage, mild recoil and good muzzle velocity of the SKS make the PSO-1 a good pairing, being able to compete at medium to longer-ranges but retain a better FOV than the VCOG as well as lower visual recoil given the lower magnification level. However, the SKS becomes worse in CQC - one of its main upsides over other designated marksman rifles - due to the loss in peripheral vision and slower ADS time. A user may wish to opt for a more versatile optic such as the ACOG or PKA-S, but the PSO-1 greatly enhances the SKS's ability to perform at medium range and its precision. It may be wise to equip a Canted Sight when using the PSO-1 to counter the loss in CQC performance. Conclusion In conclusion, the PSO-1 provides the SVU and VSS a medium-range alternative to other optics, but retains the precision of sniper scopes at the cost of peripheral vision. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Unlocked by default (except for the SKS and Mosin Nagant which requires 2000 and 400 kills respectively). * Lower aim-down-sights time than most scopes. * Good steadying scope time. * Better in dark environments due to green reticle. * Wider field-of-view for a telescopic sight. * Better medium-range capabilities for its optic type. * Quick ADS speed. * High magnification for the SKS - at x8.0. Cons: * Low magnification for a telescopic sight (except for the SKS and Dragunov SVU). * Worsens CQC performance. * Has to be steadied for better accuracy. * Removal of peripheral vision. * High kill unlock requirement for the SKS - 2000 kills. * High kill unlock requirement for the Mosin Nagant - 400 kills. Trivia * This used to be the default scope for the VSS Vintorez but was removed and replaced with iron sights. It has since returned and functions as an alternative to the iron sights. * The scope is nearly identical to the SVD default scope design, with some minor cosmetic changes. Most noticeable differences are its lower magnification and a green reticle versus the SVD's default scope's red. * Visually, the PSO-1 resembles the Dragunov SVU's default scope. References Category:Optics Category:Weapon Attachments